Jenedict
by Nirom
Summary: Jenedict Jensen slash Benedict. UA sur les acteurs, issu d'un délire avec ma coautrice. Quasi PWP, juste parce qu'ils sont trop beaux pour que ceci n'existe pas. Recueil d'OS du même genre surement : ) Premier OS : Bibliothèque...


**Bonsoir tout le monde !  
**

**Ceci et un recueil d'OS sur le couple Jensen*Benedict. Les acteurs de Dean et Sherlock.  
**

**Bon, ce sont NOS représentations mentales des acteurs, nous ne les connaissons pas dans la vie réelle, donc c'est normal si vous trouvez que ça ne correspond pas à vos représentations à vous d'eux.  
**

**D'autre part, c'est un UA. Voilà. Un UA lémonisé. En fait, c'est censé être un recueil d'OS dans le genre, donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus : )  
**

**Je sais ce que vous vous dites, sachez qu'on se l'est dit aussi. Mais bon sang, deux mecs aussi BEAUX, il fallait qu'on le fasse. D'ailleurs je suis surprise que personne ne l'ai fait avant nous.  
**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture ^^  
**

**_Disclamer :_ Benedict Cumberbatch ne m'appartiens pas, Jensen Ackles non plus, et tant mieux pour eux... Cette fic est coécrite avec Elizabeth Mary Holmes. Elle fait Ben et je fais Jen ^^  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_**Jenedict**_

J:

Jensen se sentait un peu coupable, comme toute personne honnête ayant des livres en retard à la librairie, quoi. On lui disait souvent qu'il était un peu trop inquiet pour ce genre de chose, et que personne ne considérait qu'avoir deux trois jours de retard pour un livre était si important que ça, tant qu'il n'y avait pas un mois ou deux...  
Il entra dans la bibliothèque et afficha un masque d'assurance. Bon, il restait timide à l'intérieur, mais son métier aidait. Il repéra le bibliothécaire, derrière le comptoir de l'accueil, l'air plongé dans un livre. Il s'approcha, et hésita à l'aborder... Il devait faire la même taille que lui, mais il était très mince... Les cheveux auburn... Il se surprit à trouver les ondulés chatains familiers... Mais il sorti ça de son esprit pour le moment.  
L'autre l'ignorait sensiblement, continuant de lire. Il se pencha par dessus lui et essaya de lire à l'envers, jusqu'à ce que l'autre se détourne et lève vers lui un regard agacé. Il avait des yeux aussi clairs que l'eau... Jensen s'y perdit un instant avant de tendre le livre à l'homme.

B:

Benedict était une nouvelle fois absorbé dans ce livre et quand Benedict était absorbé par un livre,c'était une tâche des plus ardues de le distraire de sa lecture. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait choisit ce métier de bibliothécaire qui présentait une nombre incroyable d'avantages indéniables, comme un accès gratuit et presque illimité à un stock phénoménal de livres.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son livre , il eut la surprise de trouver face à lui un usager potentiel de la bibliothèque. Usager potentiel qui devait avoir le même âge que lui ou guère plus et qui lui tendit ,avec l'air d'un ado qui se sent coupable à l'idée d'acheter ses premiers porno, une encyclopédie des mythes scandinaves.

En reposant finalement l'ouvrage qui avait retenue son attention jusque lors, Benedict ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait déjà vu l'usager de la bibliothèque quelque part...et lorsqu'il passa le livre sous le scanner de retour de prêt et il se dit que le nom lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

J:

Jensen remercia poliment lorsque le bibliothécaire lui dit que c'était bien rentré. Il flâna un moment entre les rayons, cherchant quelque chose d'autre à lire, il n'était pas vraiment un grand amateur de lecture, mais certains des films qu'il appréciait avaient des références, et il devait se documenter pour ses rôles. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, la mémoire lui revint : il savait où il avait vu ce type. Oui, il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de tout... Benedict... Son meilleur ami du lycée, Benedict Cumberbatch, si sa mémoire était bonne. Oui, il se moquait toujours un peu de lui a cause de son nom alambiqué, peut-être pour se venger du fait que personne ne connaissait le sien. Oh, il aimait son nom, vraiment, mais Jensen... "Quoi ? Jason ? Vous l'épelez comment ?" Il avait finit par juste dire "Jay". Bon, c'était presque illégal, mais plus commode.  
Il se demanda si Ben le reconnaîtrait. Il réfléchit, attrapa un livre au hasard et retourna vers le bureau d'emprunt.

B :

L'usager qui lui paressait bizarrement familier posa devant lui un roman tout ce qui est de plus banal voir même franchement idiot, un livre qu'il ne recommanderait à personne, un livre tellement mièvre et ruisselant de bons sentiments que cela pouvait en devenir écœurant. Mais il réussit à garder un air stoïque face à la couverture rose et au regard vert insistant du mec qui le dévisageait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Regard qui devenait de plus en plus insistant et au moment où il demanda au blond sa carte de bibliothèque , il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et le dévisagea à son tour. Aucun ne baissa les yeux et ce jusqu'à ce que ce moment qui semblait hors du temps fut interrompu par la vieille Mrs Appletree qui venait rendre ses livres.

J :

Jensen s'écarta pour laisser place à la vieille dame. Il était un peu vexé que Benedict ne souvienne pas de lui, ils avaient pourtant passé pas mal de temps ensemble, plus jeunes. Il avait eu du mal à se souvenir de lui aussi, cependant, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir.  
Ben était devenu vraiment beau. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, il avait toujours le sourire facile, l'amour de livres... Jensen le fixa par dessous alors qu'il enregistrait les livres de recettes et de chats et le roman à l'eau de rose pour Mrs Appletree. Il se souvenait de son adolescence avec lui... Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en regardant celle de Ben...

B :

Mrs Appletree babillait allègrement comme à son habitude, mais contrairement à l'usage, il trouvait ça vraiment exaspérant, comme si la vieille femme avait interrompu des retrouvailles que l'on attendait depuis longtemps. Quand elle salua les "jeunes gens" comme elle disait , Benedict ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

L'emprunteur de roman guimauve eut un sourire de connivence et de compassion et passa subitement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'il sortit , le bibliothécaire retourna à son occupation préalable, mais ce fut l'air un peu absent et un peu moins passionné par le roman de John Le Carré. Il avait subitement repenser à un ami qu'il avait eut au lycée, un type, Jason, ou Jay, il ne savait plus vraiment, mais il était plutôt pas mal foutu, et là, le mec qui était rentré dans la bibliothèque avait ressortir certains souvenirs.

Mais bon , ça ne devait pas être lui! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui! C'était sûrement et indubitablement quelqu'un d'autre

J :

Jensen sortit un peu circonspect. Revoir Benedict après toutes ces années… il ne savait pas s'il était content ou déçu. Content plus sûrement.

Cette rencontre faisait remonter ses souvenirs d'adolescences… Cette nuit-là, ce soir-là notamment…

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, la referma, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa respiration s'accéléra avec la remontée des souvenirs. C'était… ça avait été…

Il se retourna sur le lit.

La peau blanche, les yeux aigue-marine transparentes, confiants qui ne le lâchaient pas du regard… Les mains fines aux longs doigts qui ne savaient pas ou se placer… Ses lèvres pleines qu'il avait tant embrassées… Cette voix mal assurée qui lui avait demandé d'être doux… Oh il avait été doux. Il avait tout mis de côté pour ça, et il ne le regrettait pas. Et il était pratiquement sur que son ami ne l'avait pas regretté non plus.

Ses yeux vert émeraude ne voyaient pas le plafond, ses longs cils capturant des images de Ces moments…

Il ne se retint plus. Après tout il avait le droit…Ben lui avait appartenu. Le souvenir était sien.

Il glissa sa main sur sa jambe, qui glissa lentement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse… Il passa sa deuxième main sous son pull.

Il retint un sursaut en touchant son membre. Il était déjà si dur ? Il caressa la racine, se rappelant très nettement les sensations que lui avait procurées Benedict quand il l'avait pris en bouche sans aucun préliminaire à cause de son manque d'expérience. Tous ses muscles s'étaient raidit… Il se cambra sur ses couvertures et sa respiration devint plus profonde, plus grave…

Il se libéra des carcans de tissus et gémit de soulagement et de frustration, avant s'entamer un autre type de soupirs. Le plaisir montait en lui, et grandissait, l'engourdissant, au fur et à mesure que sa main bougeait sur son sexe.

Ce fut en se remémorant les yeux clairs qui l'avaient fixés ce matin qu'il vint dans un cri de jouissance.

B :

Benedict s'appliqua à finir sa journée de travail qui lui parut vraiment très longue et fastidieuse même s'il adorait son métier et ce ne fut pas sans plaisir qu'il franchit la porte de son appartement. Il se relaxa sous une douche brûlante et se servit un verre de bordeaux avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit de célibataire de fraîche date.

Il prit un livre dans sa collection personnelle et entreprit de lire pour distraire ses pensées de la rencontre perturbante de la semaine précédente, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'un type lambda avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Au bout d'un mois, il avait presque réussit à se débarrasser de l'agréable frisson dans le bas-ventre que le regard vert lui causait, au bout de deux, il avait presque complétement oublié la rencontre perturbante mais lorsque l'éternel retardataire vint lui rapporter le roman guimauve qu'il ne semblait pas avoir ouvert, son désir remonta en flèche et sut se faire rappeler à son bon souvenir de manière plutôt manifeste.

J :

Jensen tendit le livre avec un sourire à Benedict, se demandant s'il se souviendrait de lui. Mais apparemment non. Mais il avait l'air plutôt rouge qu'autre chose. Est-ce qu'il était fâché parce qu'il rendait toujours ses livres en retard ? Non, il ne se souvenait surement plus de lui depuis un mois. Il chercha son regard et s'il plongea, demandant de sa voix grave si ça allait.

B :

Benedict releva le sourire mais s'interrogea, le sourire lui semblait destiné comme s'il signifiait autre chose que de simples excuses pour un livre rendu en retard. Il se voulait indulgent pour le lecteur du dimanche qui rendait tout en retard et qui récidivait.

Se montrant magnanime, il invita son lecteur tout confus à venir prendre un café avec lui histoire de mettre les choses au clair. Ce ne fut pas dans un café ou établissement du même acabit mais plutôt dans la salle de repos du personnel de la bibliothèque.

Ben put donc mettre les choses au point et expliqua au blond qu'il s'était montré coulant jusqu'à maintenant mais qu'il n'était plus question d'être tolérant, les livres devaient être rendus à temps, c'était là le principe de toute banque de prêt. L'homme déglutit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, visiblement gêné.

J :

Jensen regarda avec intérêt le visage de Benedict devenir confus. Il aimait bien cet air-là… Il se pencha un peu en avant sur la table, et réitéra le mouvement, regardant Ben :

-Si ça se reproduit, qu'est ce qui m'arrivera ?

-Eh bien je serais obligé de vous punir.

Les yeux de Jen s'allumèrent…

-De quelle manière ?

Sa voix enjôleuse prenait une dimension profonde avec la résonance de la salle de repos des bibliothécaires. Il se rapprocha encore de son ancien ami, sans que celui ne recule, pourtant. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient presque quand une jeune femme entra. Elle venait dire à Benedict que son quart d'heure de pause était terminé et qu'il devait reprendre parce que de toute façon, Mrs Lemon ne voulait voir que lui.

Jensen s'était reculé instantanément avec une certaine aisance, il fit un sourire de démon de la luxure à la demoiselle alors qu'il sentait un soupire du côté de Ben. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'on les avait interrompus ? Ou à cause de Mrs Lemon ? Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Il accompagna le Bibliothécaire jusqu'à son comptoir et lui demanda à tout hasard s'il y avait un livre qu'il lui conseillait.

B :

Benedict eut un soupir de regret lorsqu'on les interrompit mais lorsqu'il vit que l'homme qu'il avait été sur le point d'embrasser ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il sut ce qu'il fallait faire. Dans le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé, il avait glissé un petit papier qu'il avait couvert de son écriture hiéroglyphique qu'il avait tenté de rendre lisible.

Le livre ne risquait certainement pas d'être rendu en retard parce que c'était la possession personnelle du bibliothécaire, et puis, le petit mot était quand même assez explicite et s'il ne comprenait pas…

J :

_Rencontrez moi à cette adresse à minuit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ne demandez rien, tout ira bien._

Jensen le relu une vingtaine de fois. Il sentait au fur et à mesure sa température augmenter, sa respiration accélérer avec les battements de son cœur. Zut, non, pas de ça, c'était juste pour bais… Non, ce mot n'avait jamais vraiment bien convenu à sa relation avec Benedict. Il se sentait désireux, excité par l'esprit toujours mystérieux de son ancien ami, qui n'avait pas son pareil pour rendre les situations palpitantes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et alla prendre une douche pour se laver les idées, qui devenaient trop sales. Se donner du plaisir seul en repensant à sa nuit avec son meilleur ami au Lycée, déjà, il trouvait ça limite. Mais coucher de nouveau avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas reconnu… Peut-être que c'était un piège… Il resterait méfiant, et puis il avait toujours l'option brouilleur sur son téléphone. Il avait confiance en Ben, mais on n'est pas toujours maître de soi.

Il était définitivement perdu de toute façon. Pas de relations sérieuse depuis un moment, et il avait toujours su pourquoi, sans se l'avouer. Il soupira encore, s'appuya contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux pour prendre le petit soleil de printemps, sécher sa peau dorée. La serviette autour des hanches, il pensait qu'il allait retrouver Ben bientôt. Il se demandait quel allait être sa réaction… Il se demandait quelle avait été sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans lui.

Il finit par aller se préparer. Un boxer noir, un jean délavé comme il en avait l'habitude, un t-shirt en coton tout simple noir aussi, un pull léger gris clair à col en V et une casquette. Son portable avec l'option brouilleur enclenchée et assez de batterie pour la nuit entière, il partit pour le lieu du rendez-vous.

C'était un appartement normal, du moins à ce qu'il en voyait de la porte. Une horloge sonna minuit à l'étage au-dessous, et il sonna, inquiet et impatient.

B :

Il avait à peine cessé d'appuyer sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit, c'était à croire que Benedict l'attendait derrière la porte, comme s'il était certain qu'il allait venir. Chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça pouvait aisément passer pour de l'orgueil ou de la suffisance, mais il n'était pas de ce genre-là.

Le bibliothécaire eut un regard appréciateur, car comme tout hédoniste qui se respecte, il aimait ce qui est beau, et il avait un accès presque direct à un spécimen particulièrement alléchant et pour peu que le spécimen soit consentant, il n'allait pas se priver.

J :

Jensen souri en plissant les yeux à ce regard, amusé. Il savait qu'il était presque irrésistible, mais à se point ? Bene devait savoir qui il était, tout au fond de lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur la jolie bouche. Il fut tiré à l'intérieur, la porte fermée d'un coup de pied hâtif, la sécurité automatique résonna, les coupant du monde extérieur.

Ils faisaient la même taille, mais ce fut lui qui plaqua son compagnon au mur pour approfondir ce baiser qu'il avait tant désiré. Ses mains se placèrent naturellement sur la taille du châtain alors qu'il lui léchait les lèvres, demandant muettement une sorte de permission pour entrer. Il la reçu et colla leurs deux corps en embrassant Benedict comme personne ne pouvait l'avoir embrassé avant. Celui-ci semblait apprécier le contact, même limité par les vêtements.

Jen releva lentement la chemise de l'homme qu'il désirait et ils frémirent ensemble lorsque ses mains entrèrent au contact de la peau fraiche et blanche. Il laissa Ben lui enlever son pull et caresser son torse à travers le t-shirt avant de le pousser jusqu'au canapé, sans lâcher sa bouche, ni ses yeux. Il alluma la lampe de chevet d'une main fébrile en se mettant à cheval sur Jensen qu'il avait renversé sur les coussins, comme s'il voulait le voir de tous les côtés.

Celui-ci trouvait la position formidablement érotique… D'ailleurs, voir Benedict aussi excité était formidablement érotique. Il voulait juste lui arracher ses vêtements, du moins cette encombrante chemise… Mais Ben avait d'autres projets en tête. Il passa à son tour les mains sous le t-shirt noir, le remonta, découvrant le beau ventre, la peau velouté, parfaite… Il se pencha sur les tétons de Jensen qui se mordit les lèvres et se senti durcir.

Le poids de Ben sur son bassin… Les fesses fermes à travers le pantalon noir… Le frottement quand Ben s'était couché pour laper les petites boules de chair tendues… Ses mains ôtèrent la chemise de Benedict en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, alors que l'autre se relevait un court instant, leurs bouches se rejoignirent encore une fois.

B :

Encore une fois, encore une merveilleuse fois où il se laissait envahir par le désir grisant qui grimpait à toute allure dans son bas-ventre et il se prit le vouloir avec force. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se contenir et de rester raisonnable.

Par un souci d'initiative, il voulut retirer la ceinture de cuir vieilli de son amant et ne put que constater que le désir de celui-ci était aussi manifeste que le sien. Il porta ses mains sur la ceinture en question et il la lui retira ce qui provoqua un certain soupir de soulagement chez l'autre homme pour qui le pantalon était devenu vraiment trop étroit.

Et Benedict dans son pantalon cintré n'était guère plus à l'aise mais il ne tarderait pas à y remédier et ce fut sans se faire prier qu'ils furent tous les deux réduits au plus simple appareil à l'exception d'un boxer noir et d'un boxer marine, trahissant un désir plus que manifeste.

Le bibliothécaire laissa errer sa main aux longs doigts fins sur l'intérieur des cuisses légèrement bronzées du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir au fur et à mesure que la main devenait entreprenante et remontait implacablement.

Sa langue prit le relais et se délecta, suçotant et salivant sur le torse musclé de son amant comme un enfant léchant avec une gourmandise non feinte. Une nouvelle fois le blond sentit sa température corporelle grimper de quelques degrés et ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les boucles auburn de Benedict.

J :

Il sentait confusément qu'il ne devrait pas, alors que Ben ne se souvenait même plus de lui… Mais il en avait trop envie. Il laissa glisser ses mains du dos de Benedict à ses reins, puis sous son boxer, caressant les fesses fermes du bibliothécaire. Celui-ci se régalait de sa peau, et Jen se sentait de plus en plus excité. Il essaya de bouger, mais le frottement… Il ne put que lâcher une bouffée de chaleur alors que Ben fermait les yeux en gémissant doucement.

Le châtain posa ses mains sur son bassin et bougea le sien. Jen serra les points et ferma les yeux… Un nouveau frottement à travers les boxers… Benedict semblait jouir autant de la vue de ce corps parfait sous lui que du plaisir qui montait en lui. Il bougea encore admirant la gorge de son lecteur en retard…

Les mains de Jensen se firent plus prenantes sur ses fesses, et le blond foncé le plaqua contre lui, lui faisant ressentir la force de son désir, contre sa cuisse… Ben rougit et Jensen lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il le voulait, totalement s'il le fallait, mais que s'il continuait comme ça, ils ne seraient satisfait ni l'un ni l'autre…

Sa voix sensuelle eue raison de son ancien ami qui lui ôta son boxer sans réfléchir plus. Le contact de l'air le fit frémir d'impatience et quand Benedict dirigea sa main sur son membre chaud, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux troublés par le plaisir.

B :

Benedict passait et repassait avec douceur mais non sans fermeté sa main sur le sexe du blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder contenance et qui essayait d'étouffer les jurons qui traduisaient son plaisir le plus manifeste _Oh Good God ! Oh I'm coming ! _

Le bibliothécaire voyait bien que son amant allait se rendre d'un moment à l'autre et par un souci de confort et parce qu'il n'avait pas de mouchoirs immédiatement à porter de main, il eut tôt fait de remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche gourmande. Ce fut le coup de grâce.

J :

Jensen se libéra avec un grondement, tout son corps s'arqua et un « Oh, Benedict ! » lui échappa quand la bouche de son amant se resserra autour de son sexe. Ses mouvements de mains s'accélérèrent sur la hampe du bibliothécaire qui gé gémit, surprit et en même temps incapable de retenir son plaisir alors que le blond foncé le prenait en bouche à son tour. Il haleta « Co… Oh, Nnh ! Mon… Ahn, Nom, Comment tu… Ooh ! »

Jensen retomba, encore engourdi de plaisir, la respiration hachée, sur le canapé. Les yeux encore clos de satisfaction délicieuse. Benedict, aussi, sur le torse de son amant, tachait de se remettre de ses sensations trop intenses. Il releva finalement la tête vers le sourire tendre de Jensen.

-Comment…

Une main se posa sur sa bouche.

-Ne demande rien. Tout ira bien…

Finalement, il ne voulait pas que Benedict sache tout de suite. Il le souleva dans ses bras après un baiser sur les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et trouva rapidement la salle de bain. Il posa son amant dans la baignoire.

Ben le dévora du regard alors qu'il ouvrait le robinet d'eau chaude. Il resta sur le bord, le délassant un peu de ses belles mains. Jen attendit de voir que Benedict soit détendu pour partir silencieusement. Il se rhabilla rapidement, regarda en arrière, regrettant un peu de partir comme un voleur.

Mais il devait partir, ne serait-ce que pour son boulot. Il attrapa son pull devant la porte et regarda l'heure. Une heure et quart… Il ouvrit la porte doucement et sortit, la laissant se fermer toute seule. Quand la sécurité résonna, il était déjà au bas des escaliers. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de fuir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il rentra, sa valise était prête. Son corps encore moite de ses ébats… Il se doucha, résista à la tentation de se rappeler tout ça. Oh Benedict… Benedict qui ne savait pas son nom, pour qui il était sans doute un coup d'un soir, Benedict que son cœur réclamait à cet instant précis… Mais qu'il n'aurait pas.

Il s'effondra sur son lit, mais ne put dormir de la nuit.

B :

Benedict s'était assoupit et se réveilla en sursaut quand l'eau devint trop froide. Il sortit un peu pantelant de la baignoire et il arriva tant bien que mal à attraper une serviette dans le placard, il se sécha et s'allongea sur son lit.

Lit qui lui paressait vide et froid même si encore imprégné du parfum de l'homme qu'il avait serré tout contre lui durant une bonne heure, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un plaisir aussi intense depuis bien longtemps.

À dire vrai, il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis qu'il avait couché avec ce type qui avait été son meilleur ami, ce type qu'il avait presque voulut aimer, si ce type n'était pas parti à deux mille kilomètres pour faire ses études.

La ressemblance était plus que troublante, sous la pulpe de ses doigts le grain de peau était similaire, et le regard vert embrumé par le plaisir ne pouvait que lui évoqué des souvenirs qu'il voulait revivre ou qu'il voulait faire revenir.

Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal en se rappelant comme ça de Jensen, parce que maintenant il se rappelait de son prénom, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'il était franchement masochiste dans des cas comme celui-ci.

Et il voulait que ce soit Lui, parce que ça ne pouvait être que Lui, parce que ça ne pouvait certainement pas être quelqu'un d'autre que Lui, parce qu'Il l'avait aimé, parce qu'Il s'était caché de ses sentiments mais qu'il avait bien l'intention de les communiquer cette fois, parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir, parce qu'il voulait être heureux, parce qu'indubitablement, il était amoureux.

* * *

**Ben voilà. Une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vous a plut ? Ou bien dégouté ?**


End file.
